


Nim's Island

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: An Olicity one shot AU, loosely based on the movie Nim’s Island, with a few twists.Naomi Olivia Smoak "Nim" lives on an island in the south Pacific with her mother. She has a lot of online friends, including her favorite author OJ King.But one day, things go very wrong.





	Nim's Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anned/gifts).



> This began as a twitter prompt that @callistawolf suggested and she let me run with it.
> 
> It was suppose to be fluff, but ended up being very angsty.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Arrow or Nim's Island - I just borrowed them for my writing experiments.

Oliver Queen finished on his treadmill and walked towards his well-stocked kitchen to make himself a coffee and some breakfast. 

He always started his day with a run, feeling it helped him get his brain working.

He checked his phone, seeing a message from his sister. She told him she'd be popping in later, and asked if he wanted anything picked up. He replied he was fine, finished his breakfast and headed for a shower.

Later, Oliver sat at his desk in his messy office and opened his Instagram. He saw a message that made him smile, his online friend Nim had the answers he needed.

 ***

Thea Queen left her office, going to see her brother. As a very successful literary agent, she was proud of her brother’s success. As a sister she just wished she could help him overcome his main problem.

She was able to spin lack of appearances at book events, saying if people knew what OJ King looked like they’d never be able to travel and research the books. Thea also never specified the gender of the author, leaving most thinking it was a woman.  

OJ King bio was very vague, talked about a successful career in the Military and, later, traveling for pleasure. The stories Oliver told, which he’d started imagining while he was missing, told of Olivia Queen and her adventures, traveling the world and solving crimes.

So, the real reason no-one ever saw Oliver was never revealed. He suffered from severe PTSD which had evolved into agoraphobia. This meant Oliver refused to leave his townhouse - using the internet for all his delivery needs. One of his therapists had recommended that he do art therapy, and Oliver quickly found he had a talent for drawing and painting. He was soon doing his own illustrations and using pictures to plan out scenes. Never one to miss an opportunity, Thea had insisted that Oliver join Instagram and share some of his artwork. It was a great promotion of his books where he could tease future stories, without giving much away. He currently had millions of followers and he enjoyed seeing their feedback.

He’d never told Thea about other things that had happened while he was missing on the island, and that he hadn’t been alone the entire time.

Thea sometimes wondered who Olivia was actually based on - she was so real in the books….

***

Felicity Smoak walked along the beach towards the research station that had been her home for over 6 years. She could see her daughter frantically typing on the computer. She really hoped it was schoolwork, and not one of her many distractions, like helping out that author again.

“Nim!” Felicity called, attracting her daughter’s attention.

Naomi, known to all as “Nim” looked slightly guilty as she closed a window on the screen on the computer.

“What are you doing?” Felicity asked.

“Nothing” Nim replied, trying to sound innocent.

“If it’s nothing, you’ll let me see then” Felicity said, trying to be firm with her daughter.

Nim moved out of the way and gestured to the screen. Felicity could see her daughter's homework schedule but quickly pressed a few keys on the keyboard, and found what her daughter had been looking at.

She raised her eyebrow at her daughter.

“I’m just helping OJ out. Lots of questions about pelicans.” Nim said quickly, “It doesn’t take long and it’s good for me too. I have to do lots of research, I’m learning mama.”

Felicity smiled, despite herself. “Go on then” she sighed.

***

Nim had never complained that she spent most of her life isolated on a small island in the South Pacific. Felicity couldn’t really deny her access to the internet. Nim had started an Instagram account, mainly with photos of her animal friends and firstly was followed by people she knew. Then she’d posted some photos of her pelican, which were shared around a lot and had been seen by her favorite author. OJ had followed her and since then her follower count had grown. She’d made lots of friends of all ages from all over the world, and now chatted regularly with OJ on instant messenger.

She never seemed lonely which pleased Felicity. She had her little posse of animals, Selkie the sea lion, Fred the bearded dragon, Chica the sea turtle, and Galileo the pelican. 

***

Dr Felicity Smoak had brought her daughter to this island 6 years ago after they were mugged in the Star City University parking lot. She had recently lost her mother and was scared to stay in the city with her young daughter and quickly found this field opportunity to monitor marine biology on this island. This was now home, as both her parents were gone and Nim’s father had never been in the picture. 

Felicity would look at her 9 year old daughter sometimes, just taking her in. Tangled long blond hair, intelligent bright blue eyes, and skin tanned from years in the sun. Felicity could see parts of Nim’s father in her, especially her fearless nature. 

***

Thea let herself into Oliver’s townhouse. She called out to him as she opened the door, knowing how nervous he could get.

“I’m in my office” he called to her.

Thea took her coat off and hung it up beside the door meeting Oliver as he walked out to greet her.

“Looking good, bro” Thea smiled.

“I wasn’t expecting you today.” Oliver said, looking at her quizzically. 

Any change to his routine always put Oliver on edge. Thea visited on a Wednesday afternoon and all day Sunday. But it was Friday, and that bothered him.

“Can’t a girl just visit her favorite brother?” Thea suggested.

“Thea…” Oliver argued “You’re always telling me how busy you are. And suddenly you can slip out of your office on a Friday morning. What’s going on?”

“Let’s talk” Thea gestured for them to sit. She hoped talking to her brother in his office, which she knew was his safe space, could help with what she was proposing.

Oliver sat down, looked at his sister and waited.

“We’ve had an offer” she revealed “a really good one. They want to make the books into movies.”

“No” Oliver stated firmly. “We’ve been over this before, These are my stories, to tell as I want.”

“That’s the thing Ollie. They want you to come on board as writer. And it’s a lot of money.”

“I don’t need money, Thea. I have more than enough of that. I just need peace and quiet to write my books.”

“I’m worried about you” Thea told him. “It’s been nearly 3 years since you left the house. You’ve shut yourself away from the world. Am I the only person you talk to?”

Oliver shrugged. He didn’t have visitors and most of his old friends had drifted away. 

Then his computer pinged. Oliver smiled, he knew who the message would be from.

“What’s that?” Thea asked, sensing her brother’s change in mood.

“Just a message” Oliver deflected.

“You don’t get any messages.” Thea pointed out “You get all your email sent to me, and I filter it and send it on to you. And as I’m here right now, that means someone else is contacting you.”

Oliver stayed silent, hoping Thea would let it go, but one look at her face told him that she was not budging. 

“OK, I’ll tell you. But it’s nothing, just fan” Oliver disclosed. 

Thea looked at him quizzically but let him continue.

“It was someone I met on Instagram. She lives in the South Pacific and I started following her, because her pictures are amazing. We started messaging each other and she’s been helping me with research. We're talking about pelicans right now. She has one as a pet.”

Thea was a little stunned. 

“It’s nice” Oliver confided. “She doesn’t want anything from me. Just to chat. There’s no pressure to be something I'm not and she’s helping with the latest book.”

“Sounds good” Thea said wistfully “I wish I had friends like that.”

“Do you want some coffee?” Oliver suggested. “Then you can tell me all about this offer and I’ll tell you why it’s such a bad idea.”

****

Oliver watched his sister leave. He even stood at the open door for a moment, and it was almost a minute before his heart started to race. The film offer was very good, and it wasn’t just about the money. It was opening up his work to an even wider audience. A very famous actress, that even Oliver had heard of, wanted to play Olivia Queen. Thea was almost jumping with excitement, so Oliver told his sister he'd think about it and give her an answer on Sunday.

Maybe he could start therapy again. Thea had pinned a card onto his fridge with the name of someone who specialised in PTSD. He walked into his kitchen and looked at the card again. He picked it up and walked back into his office. He’d start with an email.

****

“Momma” Nim cried, “Come quickly”.

Felicity walked out of their hut “What is it sweetheart” she asked.

“It’s Chica” Nim pointed at her sea turtle who was moving very strangely “She’s… I don’t know.”

Felicity walked up to her daughter, watching the sea turtle, and then smiled “She’s laying eggs. She’s going to be a momma, just like me.”

Nim’s mouth dropped open in shock. “How?”

Felicity stopped for a moment. She wasn’t quite ready to have ‘that’ conversation with her daughter, just yet.

“It’s her time” Felicity said cagily. “Let’s give her a little bit of space to lay her eggs. We’ll go and check on her after dinner.”

Nim was vibrating with excitement as she went back into the house, talking rapidly about going to research sea turtle babies.

Felicity smiled at her daughter and left her to it.

****

Oliver liked John Diggle, his new therapist. He’d been surprised at how quickly they’d taken to each other. John was spending an hour with Oliver 3 times at week, and they were now in week 7 of their sessions. It had taken Oliver a lot of time to fully open up to John, but he was finally making progress.

John knew there was a reason for Oliver’s agoraphobia, and if he got to the bottom of that, there was a chance that it could be managed.

Thea had persuaded the film company to put their offer on pause for a few months to see if there would be any improvement in Oliver’s condition. Thea had stopped caring about that, all she really wanted was her brother to get better and get a life.

 

John ran their sessions like two friends just having a chat. They’d have coffee in the kitchen, sitting at the bench and chat about everything. 

“Tell me about the time before your last deployment?” John inquired.

“Why, I don’t think it’s important?” Oliver shrugged.

“I just want to get a sense of where you were in your life, just before the island.” John told him.

Oliver thought for a moment, then smiled. 

“What was her name?” John asked.

“What makes you think there was a woman?” Oliver laughed.

“The way you smiled, only a very special woman could get that sort of smile.” John told him.

 

Oliver remembered for a moment those 4 months. For years he’d blocked them out as best he could, choosing not to dwell on them and the future he lost when he went missing.

 

John coughed, to get Oliver’s attention and looked intently at him.

“I’m not ready to talk about it yet.” Oliver stated firmly.

“OK” John said “we’ll not talk right now, but I think that at some point we’re going to have to, I have a feeling that there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“There’s a lot I’m not telling you” Oliver bragged, trying to change the mood.

“Tell me the facts at least” John cajoled “we can get into the emotional stuff when you feel ready.”

Oliver looked at his therapist, someone who was becoming his friend and wondered if he should tell someone.

“I was deployed state-side for 6 months. My unit had been hit by a mortar and I’d been injured. They put me on light duties, my final deployment before I was discharged. It was a way for me to work out my time until then.” Oliver paused for a moment. “I was the military liaison at Startling University. They had a number of research projects for the military and I was there to help oversee things. She was studying for her Masters and we met on campus. I got called back for one final mission, just 2 weeks before…”

Oliver stopped for a moment and closed his eyes, savouring the memory of her running straight into him. 

John sat quietly, waiting for him to continue.

“She was suppose to be my future.” Oliver lamented. “I was gone for 5 years. When I came back she didn’t try to get in touch. It was all over the news that I’d been found, I thought she would have heard about it.”

“So you never tried to find her?” John asked.

“No. I knew I was broken then, and I still am now. It’s been 10 years since we’ve seen each other, what would be the point? She’s probably forgotten about me. It was so long ago she’s probably moved on with her life.”

John pondered for a moment. He realised this was important and that one of the reasons Oliver was stuck was because he’d had no closure.

“What was she like?” John asked.

“Have you read any of my books?” Oliver enquired.

“I read them to my daughter Sara. She loves them, so do I.” John smiled.

“Then you know exactly what she’s like.”

“Olivia Queen” John realised.

Oliver nodded. 

Things started to make a lot more sense to John. At some point they’d need to find this woman for closure for Oliver, but right now John needed to prise a lot more information out of his patient.

**

“Boat day” Felicity exclaimed to her daughter.

Nim looked at her mother over her breakfast. “What?” she asked.

“I got word last night. One of the buoys about 10 miles out has stopped working. I’ve to take a replacement out. It will probably just take the morning, but we could take a picnic and make a day of it.”

“I can’t do that momma. Chica’s eggs are about to hatch, and I have to be here. There’s a crack in one of them already.” Nim pouted.

Felicity looked at her daughter. She had never left her alone on the island before. But she had to replace the equipment. She checked the weather, everything looked fine, and she’d only be gone for a few hours at most. Plus she had the radio.

She looked sternly at her daughter “If you promise, promise to stay here and do all your homework, you can stay.”

Nim nodded frantically. “Yes momma, I promise. I’m almost 11, practically a grown up.”

 

Felicity did one final check before she left. She made sure that Nim had everything she needed, including emergency contacts just in case. It would take 2 hours maximum and she’d probably be back for lunch.

Felicity kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked towards the boat. Looking back she hoped for a wave, but Nim was heading back, too engrossed in waiting for Chica’s eggs to hatch.

***

The storm came out of nowhere. One moment was sunny and warm and the next the freak weather hit. Felicity had just replaced the buoy and was in the middle of testing it when the rain suddenly started falling.

As the boat lurched she fell over and hit her head.

***

> “I’m scared”
> 
> “I know, but it will be OK.”
> 
> “It needs to be. My job is to take care of her. Take care of Nim.”
> 
> “I wish I’d met her”
> 
> “She’s amazing. She’s so like you. Such fearlessness, such love of life.”
> 
> “But she’s like you too, isn’t she. She’s got your intelligence and humour.”
> 
> “I know you’re just a hallucination, but I miss you even now. I wish I could talk to you every day, like before.”
> 
> “I’m sorry that I left you.”
> 
> “It wasn’t your choice, I know that.”
> 
> “I love you little Fliss. And I love our daughter. You need to get back to her now. You need to fight, with all that you have. Remember, through her I’m always with you.”
> 
> “Oliver”

Felicity woke with a start. She must have been knocked out. She looked around at her surroundings. The boat was a little wrecked, but with some work she could fix it.

It was time to get back to her daughter. 

*****

Nim had watched in horror as the weather hit. She was safe, the research station had been build to withstand any weather event that hit the island. But her mother was out there. Nim, for the first time in her life, was scared.

As soon as the rain eased Nim ran down to the jetty to look for her mother’s boat. The sky cleared quickly and she could see for miles, but there was no sign.

Nim ran back to the radio room, and began frantically calling her mother. All she got was static. Running outside she checked the roof. The radio antenna had been blown down. something her mother could fix in minutes, but Nim had no idea what to do. 

Nim took a deep breath, trying to calm her heartbeat which felt it was beating like a humming birds’ and tried to think about what to do.

***

Oliver sat on his couch, enjoying his dinner. He felt slightly lighter after the session with John. Talking had helped a little. He had the TV on and saw an advert for an island holiday and he thought about Nim. He had chatted with her the day before about Chica’s eggs hatching and wondered if he could get an update. He grabbed his iPad, opened up his chat window and placed a call. 

**

Nim heard the beeping of the computer. It broke through her worried haze. She ran towards it, glad that something was still working. She looked at the screen and saw OJ’s chat window pop up. By reflex she accepted the invitation to chat.

 

_OJ: How’s it going, have the eggs hatched yet_

_NOS: Something’s happened. I can’t really talk._

_OJ: Are you OK?_

_NOS: No_

_OJ: What’s wrong Nim?_

_NOS: There was a storm. And momma went out to fix a buoy and she’s not come back. She was only suppose to be gone a few hours._

_OJ: Are you all alone? Where’s your dad?_

_NOS: I don’t know what do do. It’s just me and momma here. The boat comes in from Fiji with supplies every few weeks, but they came a few days ago._

_NOS: I’m scared._

 

Oliver heart broke. He’d grown fond of the young girl he spoke to almost daily. She reminded him of someone, he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but right now she needed his help.

 

_OJ: Who do I need to call to get help._

_NOS: Can you call my Uncle Curtis, he’ll know what to do._

_OJ: Do you have a number?_

_NOS: …._

_OJ: A full name, where he lives, who he works for._

_NOS: He’s uncle Curtis. Give me a minute, I’ll try his FaceTime._

 

Oliver waited, impatiently. His friend was in trouble and he wanted to help.

 

_NOS: There’s no answer. I tried some of momma’s friends as well. None of them are picking up._

_OJ: Well it’s Friday night here, probably most have left for the day. What about Fiji, is there anyone I can call there._

_NOS: No, if they think I’ve been left alone they’ll take me away from momma. And I’m all she has. If you could get here then we could wait together. Zeel would bring you, then I’m not alone and they can’t take me away._

_OJ: Who’s Zeel?_

_NOS: He’s the boat captain who brings supplies. But he doesn’t have a phone, you’d need to get to Nadi and then talk to him. He does tourist cruises when he’s not coming to us. He’s at the port every day._

_OJ: You want me to come to Fiji?_

_NOS: Please OJ. I’m really scared._

__

Oliver stood up and paced again. He could call the embassy and get them to do something, but he had a feeling Nim would never forgive him for that. She needed him. And for the first time in a long time, he knew he had to step up and help.

 

_OJ: Give me a minute and I’ll check into this._

_NOS: I’m going to run down to the jetty to see if I can see momma._

 

Oliver opened his internet browser. There was a flight out of San Francisco in 5 hours that would take him straight to Nadi. Without overthinking it, Oliver grabbed his iPad and ran upstairs to start packing.

 

_NOS: OJ, are you there?_

_OJ: Yes, I’m still here._

_NOS: Did you check, can you come and help me look for momma?_

_OJ: Yes, I’ll come._

 

Oliver pressed the button on the other screen and confirmed his booking for the flight.

 

_NOS: Thank you OJ._

_OJ: I’m going to pack now, what do I need to bring._

_NOS: It’s warm, so whatever you think you'd need for warm weather._

_OJ: I’m going to have to go offline for a little while to get organised, is that OK?_

_NOS: Please don’t be too long. I’m scared, but knowing your coming makes me feel better._

 

‘Don’t overthink it’ Oliver kept telling himself. He could do this. His friend was scared and in trouble, and he could make it better. He quickly packed, located his passport, credit cards and some cash, and phoned a taxi.

 

_OJ: Nim, are you still there?_

_NOS: Yes._

_OJ: I’m just about to get into a taxi to go to the airport. I’ll message again once I’m checked in._

_NOS: Thank you OJ._

_OJ: Just remember, I’m on my way. Mind you, by the time I get to the airport your momma will probably be back. And she’ll wonder why I’m there._

_NOS: I hope so. But you should come anyway. You’d like it here._

_OJ: I’ll be back in touch soon._

 

Oliver stood at his front door facing the taxi driver who was reaching for his bag. He felt paralysed. If he took the step he knew he needed to take, he’d be outside. He felt the weight on his chest and was about to turn back when he realised, he couldn’t let Nim down. 

This time, like in his books, he could be the hero.

He stared at the taxi driver.

The taxi driver stared at him.

“Are you coming?” the driver grumbled.

Oliver steeled himself, nodded and walked out the door.

 

**

Felicity was frantic. She’d tried to radio for help but it seemed to be busted. She was sick with nerves, worrying about Nim. She didn’t want to think about what her daughter would be going through right now. 

Her priority was getting the boat working again. She seemed to have run aground on a sand atoll about 4 miles from the island. She thought about swimming, but it was too far and the currents on this side of the island would sweep her away long before she saw home. 

She assessed the damage having no idea how long it would take to fix it.

**

Oliver breathed deeply as he watched the signs, knowing he was getting closer and closer to the airport. His brain shouted at him to go back, lock the door and forget all about Nim. He was sure she’d be fine and that her mother would come back. But what if she didn’t and that child was left all alone. 

The driver pulled up to the terminal and turned to Oliver, “We’re here” he snapped “that will be $35.90.”

Oliver reached into his wallet and handed him a $50 bill, gesturing to keep the tip. Steeling himself again, he got out of the car and walked towards the terminal.

**

Nim was watching the shoreline and checked her messenger. She was frantic with worry, and only noticed Galileo flying out of the research station at the last moment. He was carrying something large in his beak, but she couldn’t quite see what it was.

**

Felicity was trying to plug a leak in the boat’s hull but was getting more and more frustrated. “What I wouldn’t give for my tool belt around now” she murmured. As if on queue she heard Galileo land on the sand beside her, dropping her tool belt at her feet.

Felicity smiled, and was pretty sure the pelican was looking a little smug.

Grabbing the tools, Felicity got to work.

***

Oliver was walking towards the check-in desk when he heard his phone ring. Taking it out of his pocket he saw the face of his sister on the screen.

“What’s up Thea” Oliver said, trying to sound casual.

“You’re not going to believe this” Thea told him “someone has just used your credit card to buy a first-class plane ticket to Fiji, leaving tonight.”

Oliver didn’t say anything, just waited for Thea to continue.

“I’ve put the ticket on hold, and said you’d call them to cancel it.”

“I wish you hadn’t done that” Oliver countered.

“What’s going on?” Thea probed.

“Can you please, you know, release the ticket.” Oliver urged.

“Why?” Thea pushed.

“Because I bought it, for me to use. I’m at the airport and I need to check-in.”

Thea screamed at that moment, not knowing if it was joy or fear. Her brother had left the house, after almost 3 years. Which was great. But he was about to leave the country, which was scary.

“You better tell me what’s going on, right now.” Thea warned.

“It’s complicated” Oliver started, but after hearing Thea’s huff, decided to tell the truth, sort of. “A friend of mine needs my help, and I have to fly to Fiji right now.”

Thea decided to try a different approach “Do you want me to come? We can get a flight tomorrow, and I’ll come with you.”

“Tomorrow might be too late” Oliver sighed, thinking of Nim and how scared she was. “If I need you, I’ll call and you can get on the next flight.”

“Ok” Thea said reluctantly. “Give me a minute and I’ll make sure your ticket is taken off hold. Good luck.”

“Thank you Thea.”

“Love you bro, and you better call or text and let me know you’re OK.”

“Love you too, and I’ll be in touch soon.” Oliver hung up his phone, feeling slightly stronger. He could do this.

 

Oliver sat in the lounge, waiting for his flight to be called. He sent a text to John Diggle, postponing their sessions. John called him right away, asking why. The conversation was almost identical to the one he had with his sister. John wished him luck, wondering what had motivated Oliver to take such a drastic step.

Oliver didn’t know himself. All he did know was that he had to get to Nim, to protect and comfort her. And the draw to do that was stronger than any fear that he had being out in the world.

 

Oliver heard his flight being called and fired up his message program on his phone.

 

_OJ: My flight is boarding, so I’ll be in the air soon. Any word from your mother?_

_NOS: Still just me. Thanks again._

_OJ: Try and get some sleep, and I’ll be there in the morning (I think) - the time difference thing messes with my head._

_NOS: I’ll try._

_OJ: And eat something… You have to keep your strength up._

_NOS: That’s what momma would say._

_OJ: She sounds very smart._

_NOS: Oh she is, she’s the smartest person ever._

_OJ: I have to go, but I’ll message you as soon as I get off the plane._

_NOS: Bye OJ._

_OJ: Bye Nim, see you soon._

 

Oliver handed the gate agent his boarding pass, trying not to show his shaking hand. He scanned it and handed it back to Oliver. Repeating to himself ‘you can do this’ he walked towards the plane door. 

**

Oliver closed his eyes, waiting for the flight to take off. It had been nearly 10 years since he’d been on a commercial airline. The memories leading up to that came flooding back.

  

> They’d met by accident. He’d been striding across the quad when a young woman ran right into him.
> 
> “Sorry” she stammered “I didn’t mean to…”
> 
> “It’s no problem, ma’am” Oliver replied. He tried not to notice just how pretty the young woman was.
> 
> She laughed at the formal response “I don’t think I’ve ever been called that before, and it’s a little to formal for me. Call me Felicity.”
> 
> “Felicity” Oliver nodded.
> 
> “I always rush everywhere, and bang into people. At least there’s no damage done, is there?” Felicity smiled at Oliver. She thought he looked very dashing in his uniform.
> 
> As Oliver started to speak he moved slightly and winced. His injury was still not fully healed. Felicity looked stricken when she saw him wince.
> 
> “Oh no, I did do damage, I’m so sorry, can I help. Sorry, I don’t know your name.”
> 
> “It wasn’t you, Felicity, I’m recovering from a mortar blast and it plays up sometimes when I move too fast. And my name is Lieutenant Oliver Queen. But you can call me Oliver.”
> 
> “I’d call you anytime” Felicity thought, but the look on Oliver’s face told her she’d said it out loud.
> 
> “Sorry” Felicity apologised again “sometimes I say things I shouldn’t.”
> 
> But Oliver wasn’t offended, he was charmed. 
> 
> “Please stop apologising Felicity. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Then Oliver playfully said “But, as you’ve caused me such an injury, I think you should make it up to me.”
> 
> Felicity picked up quickly on Oliver’s teasing “And how would I do that?”
> 
> “I think you’re going to have to join me for dinner. Keep a poor lonely Lieutenant company so he doesn’t have to eat alone in his pain.”
> 
> Felicity smiled, and Oliver thought she looked like sunshine. “If I must” she teased “I will do my patriotic duty. Can’t have you suffering alone.”
> 
> They stood there for a moment, just smiling at each other when Felicity said “Shit, I need to go. I need to be somewhere, and I’m already late.”
> 
> “But…” Oliver started.
> 
> “How about I meet you, right here, at 7, tonight?” Felicity asked.
> 
> “I would like that very much” Oliver nodded.
> 
> Felicity smiled once more and rushed away. Oliver watched her go. He smiled to himself, knowing he had a date with the prettiest girl he’d ever seen.
> 
>  
> 
> The next few months flew by. Felicity was finalising her Masters as Oliver worked with the military research teams. They spent time together every day and soon Oliver had just about moved into Felicity’s apartment. They both felt it made it easier to spend time together. They discussed what they were going to do next. Felicity had always planned on doing some traveling once her Masters was done and Oliver thought that was a great idea. They decided to take a year off, travel the world and then come back, so Felicity could pursue her PhD.
> 
>  
> 
> He’d been annoyed when he was called back to active service. He knew it would only be 2 weeks, but he’d fallen quickly for Felicity and didn’t want to let her go. 
> 
> “It will be fine” she said quietly as she kissed him. “You’ll be home soon, I probably won’t even notice you’re gone.”
> 
> “That’s if I remember you when I get back” Oliver joked, but he had tears in his eyes.
> 
> “Well, I’ve got all your stuff at my apartment, so you have to come and see me to get it back.”
> 
> “When I get back, I’m going to show you off to all my family and friends. I think my sister will love you.”
> 
> “I can’t wait for you to meet my mother.” Felicity told him, “she’s going to be so happy I have a boyfriend at last.”
> 
> “Is that what I am, your boyfriend?” Oliver asked. “It’s just, we’ve never really discussed it.”
> 
> “You’re whatever you want to be to me. You know that.”
> 
> “How does husband sound?” Oliver asked seriously. He knew at that moment that this was the woman destined to be his wife and he wanted her to know too.
> 
> Felicity was a little shocked by Oliver’s words, but she liked them. “We’ll discuss it when you get back” she laughed.
> 
> “That’s not a no.” Oliver preened. But his expression changed as he heard his flight being called. 
> 
> “I love you, Felicity.” Oliver said softly as he kissed her gently.
> 
> “I love you too, Oliver. And I’ll see you in 2 weeks.”
> 
> Oliver kissed the top of her head and turned to walk away. He had strange feeling about this posting and wanted it over with. As he entered the gate he turned and saw Felicity waving, tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

 

But his chopper when down on the way to the staging area and he’d been lost for 5 years. Staying alive, hoping to get home to her.

He sometimes thought that smiling at her as he left was the last time he’d smiled in 10 years.

 

**

Felicity stopped work for a moment and took a small sip of her water. She was trying to preserve what little supplies she had. As it was only going to be a short trip, she’d not packed much in the way of provisions. She was grateful that Nim hadn’t come with her - her beautiful daughter could have been badly injured or worse in the storm.

She inspected what she’d done so far. She’d managed to plug the hole in the ship’s hull but would have to wait until late morning to try and re-float the boat. It was too heavy for her to move, but when the tide changed she hoped she’d be able to just sail away. 

She was too worried to sleep, knowing that Nim would be frantic by now and wondering what her daughter would have done. Felicity decided to take a break for a few minutes and sat against the boat and looked at the moon. She reflected on how she’d got to this moment in her life and only had one real regret - that Nim’s father had died before he knew about her.

 

> Felicity had never really gotten over that Tuesday. Sometimes she felt that was the day a large part of her died. She was coming out of her final exam when she saw one of Oliver’s workmates scanning the throng of students. As soon as he saw her he gestured to Felicity.
> 
> “Hi Walter” she smiled.
> 
> “Is there somewhere we could go right now that’s private” Walter had a serious expression on his face and right away Felicity knew that something was very wrong.
> 
> “What is it?” she implored as she led him into her recently vacated classroom.
> 
> “You should sit down” Walter told her. 
> 
> And suddenly Felicity knew. 
> 
> “Oliver” she whispered.
> 
> “I’m so sorry” Walter consoled. “There was an accident.”
> 
> Felicity felt her heart break and her eyes filled with tears as she heard Walter continue “His chopper went down. We’ve not been able to locate any survivors, just some debris. He’s gone Felicity.”
> 
>  
> 
> Felicity didn't really remember what happened next. She found out later that Walter had called her friend Curtis and they’d taken her home. Curtis told her later that there had been news reports about Oliver’s loss and that there was going to be a memorial service. Felicity didn’t go. She couldn’t bear to go. He’d never told his family about her, planning to do it later. How could she walk up to people who'd never heard of her and claim a part of him.
> 
> So she stayed home and cried for the future she’d lost.
> 
>  
> 
> Curtis and her other friends took care of her the best they could. She was lucky that her father had left her enough money that she didn’t have to worry. Eventually her friends were so worried they took her to a doctor.
> 
>  
> 
> She was 4 months pregnant. 
> 
>  
> 
> Suddenly Felicity had something to live for. The universe had given her a part of Oliver to keep with her forever. She followed every doctor’s instructions and got herself healthy. And when Nim was born she felt her heart open again for the child they’d created with love.
> 
>  
> 
> It saddened her so much that Oliver never lived to see just how special his daughter was.

 

**

The first thing that hit Oliver was the heat. It was far warmer than he expected, even at 6am. He’d changed into shorts before the flight landed and was glad of it.

He turned on his phone. He had a number of texts from his sister and one from John. He typed a quick reply to both of them, telling them he’d landed safely and would be in touch.

He opened his messenger app. Nim had messaged him a few times while he was in the air.

 

_NOS: I know you’re in the air, but wanted to let you know that I’ve had something to eat and I’m going to try and sleep._

_NOS: I’ve never slept on the island without momma here - I don’t like it._

_NOS: I tried to sleep, but it was hard. Have you arrived yet?_

 

_OJ: Nim, I’m in Fiji, and about to get a taxi. I’ll go straight to the docks and find Zeel._

 

Oliver didn’t wait for a reply and got into the first taxi. It seemed the driver knew exactly who Oliver was looking for and quickly took him to the harbour and parked outside a small shopfront.

 

_NOS: You’re here. Thank goodness, I’m scared, momma isn’t back yet._

_OJ: Just going to talk to Zeek._

_NOS: When you get there ask for Beth, his daughter and give her your phone. I don’t know if Zeek can read English._

_NOS: Because they’ll probably not believe you if you just walk up to them. I know the family, they’ll listen to me._

 

Oliver watched a young woman open the shop. He paid his driver and got out of the taxi, making his way over to her.

“Are you Beth” he asked.

The young woman turned and smiled at the tall American. 

“I need your help” Oliver told her. 

“We’ll do our best.” she replied.

“Can you talk to my friend on this phone and she’ll explain everything. 

Oliver watched as text flew up the screen. He could see Beth typing quickly and replies flashing up.Finally after a few minutes Beth handed Oliver’s phone back to him.

“I need to go and get my father” she told him. “Wait here and we’ll be back soon.”

Oliver watched her go and looked down to read the conversation. Nim had quickly explained to Beth what had happened and that OJ was coming to help her look for her mother. She’d told a couple of stories that he supposed proved she was Nim and not someone else.

 

_OJ: Beth has just gone to get her father. Said she’d be back soon._

_NOS: It should only take a few hours to get here._

_OJ: Do you need me to bring you anything, there’s some shops across the road._

_NOS: I would say lots of candy, but momma wouldn’t like that, so no. Just bring yourself, and Zeek._

_OJ: They’re coming now - I’ll see you soon._

_NOS: I’ll wait for you by the jetty._

 

Oliver sat on the deck of the small boat, hurtling to Nim’s Island (as he called it in his head). Less than 24 hours before he’d been sitting in his kitchen, talking to John Diggle, having not left his house in a long time. Now he’d flown halfway round the world to help someone he’d never met. 

He had no idea what force had gotten him to this point, and the fact that he’d done it without medication or any panic setting-in made him feel better about this. He just couldn’t quite fathom why he’d been so compelled to act.

But he felt a connection to her and he knew this was the right thing to do. Maybe panic would set in later, once he knew Nim and her mother where safe. Right now, he enjoyed the heat from the sun and the spray on his face.

For the first time in 10 years Oliver Jonas Queen felt alive.

 

***

 

Nim heard the familiar sound of Zeek’s boat. She’d been dozing under a tree next to the jetty. She jumped up quickly and shook the sand out of her shorts. All she could feel was relief, that someone was finally here to help.

It had been about a day since her mother had gone, and she’d been frantic since. She’d tried not to think about what would happen if Felicity didn’t come back. But as time passed it was becoming a possibility.

Zeek pulled the boat in and Beth waved at Nim. Beside Beth stood a tall handsome man who smiled shyly at her.

“Nim?” he questioned.

Nim just looked at him. She, like so many others, thought that OJ King was a woman. 

“Hi” he said “I’m Oliver Queen, but you know me by my pen name OJ King.”

Beth could see the confusion on Nim’s face and asked her “Are you OK?”

Nim snapped out of it and nodded. “Nice to meet you Oliver.”

She then turned to Beth “Oliver’s my friend and he’s come to help.”

Beth and Nim talked for a few minutes, and agreed that Beth and Zeek would sail round the island to see if there was any sign of Felicity. Oliver agreed to stay with Nim. 

As they both stood and watched the boat move away Oliver thought he should say something.

“I’m sorry” he said “you expected a woman. This must be a little awkward for you.”

“No” Nim countered “well yes, I expected a woman, but it’s not awkward. It’s just you remind me of someone, but I can’t place it.”

“Maybe I just have one of those faces” Oliver laughed.

Nim smiled a little at him and Oliver felt slightly better. 

“How are you holding up?” Oliver asked.

“I’m glad you’re here” Nim admitted “I’m scared for momma, but you being here makes me feel a bit safer.”

“Anything you need, I’m here” Oliver told her, and he meant it. He felt a connection to this young girl, and he would do anything to make sure she was OK.

“Let me take you up to the house and get you some water” Nim said, trying to lighten the mood.

“If you want to, or we can just stay here and wait.” 

“No, Oliver, I want to be distracted. Also, you can come and meet my animals.”

Oliver nodded and let her lead the way up the beach.

“Did you know my middle name is Olivia?” Nim told him, “that’s why I started reading your books. My uncle Curtis gave me them as the hero was Olivia, like me.”

 

Oliver wasn’t scared of this place. For some weird reason he felt more at home, with this relative stranger, than he had, well, since…

He listened to Nim as she showed him round and prepared them both a drink of water. He was impressed by the setup. They might have been on a deserted island in the south Pacific but the house was modern with all mod-cons. For the next hour they chatted about everything. From worry about her mother to what she wanted to be when she got older. He felt he’d known Nim for years.

 

Suddenly they both heard a woman scream “Nim” coming from the shore.

“Momma” Nim cried as she ran from the room towards the beach.

Oliver followed a little behind, squinting a little in the sun because the woman running towards his friend looked a lot like….

He slowed down, it was a trick of the light, surely.

He watched as mother and daughter hugged each other and heard Zeek and Beth’s boat pull into the jetty behind the semi-wrecked boat. But he couldn’t look away.

Felicity asked her daughter all about her time alone and she pointed to Oliver.

“My friend, OJ King, the author, came all the way from America to help me momma. He got on a plane and came here. His name’s Oliver, like I’m Olivia, isn’t it amazing.”

Felicity looked over at Oliver who was standing a little away staring at them both. She looked at him for a moment and said “I must be still dreaming, or I’ve hit my head.”

Nim looked at her mother “No momma, don’t be silly, you’re right here. Momma, meet Oliver, Oliver this is my momma.”

“Felicity” he beamed.

“You’re here” she gasped. “But you…”

“It’s a long story, that I will tell you soon if you let me. But I was missing for 5 years and then I came back.”

“I didn’t know. I thought you were dead.”

“Most people did.”

Felicity couldn’t wait any longer. She threw herself towards Oliver and landed in his arms. He embraced her joyfully, as he’d never hoped he’d be able to do this again.

Nim stood there, perplexed at the entire scene in front of her.

“Momma” she quizzed, “Do you know Oliver?”

Felicity smiled, her heart overflowing with happiness. Later they’d have to do a lot of talking, but right now it was time to formally introduce the two people in the world she loved the most.

“Naomi Olivia Smoak, I would like to introduce you to Oliver Queen, your father.”

She turned to Oliver who had a shocked and awed look on his face and said “Oliver Queen, meet your daughter, known to all as Nim.”

 

* * *

 

Thea Queen couldn’t keep still. She was waiting at the arrivals gate for her brother. Well, more than just her brother.She was going to meet Felicity, her brother’s ex, or girlfriend, or someone. And she was going to meet her niece: Naomi Olivia Smoak, or was it Smoak-Queen now, she wasn't sure. All she did know for certain was that her brother had come back to life and had reconnected with the love of his life, finding out he had a daughter. 

It had taken a month for Felicity to arrange for someone to replace her on Nim’s Island, and Oliver wasn't leaving until his family did. They knew they would return some day, but it was time for them all to get out into the world. She’d realised she was as hidden away as Oliver, but like him, it was time to fully live again.

Thea hadn’t known about Felicity. She’d been studying in New York when they’d met, and had been a little wrapped up in her own life at the time. But she’d since been filled in and was excited to meet the new members of her family.

Thea and Nim had spoken a lot over the last month. Oliver had introduced them via FaceTime and the two had quickly bonded. Thea was crazy about her niece and couldn’t wait to spoil the young girl. Nim had taken to Thea instantly, both having the same sense of humour, and couldn’t wait to do ‘girly things’ with her aunt.

Thea had plans already. She was planning to whisk Nim away for a few days of movies, junk food, shopping and spas. She knew that Oliver and Felicity hadn’t had any real privacy with Nim around, so she was sending them for a romantic getaway. It was purely selfish on Thea’s part, she wanted Nim all to herself.

The doors were opening and closing with people slowly coming out. Thea looked down at her phone for a moment and when she looked up she saw a small figure charging towards her.

“Aunt Thea” Nim screamed as she barrelled in for a hug.

Thea regained her composure and hugged Nim back, picking her up and spinning her round.

“I do hope you’re Nim” Thea joked as Nim broke into giggles.

Thea looked up and saw her brother, the haunted look gone from his face, with his arm around a very pretty blond. 

Oliver pulled Nim away from his sister to give her a kiss leaving Thea free to grab Felicity and hug her.

“No hugs for me” Oliver pouted.

“Nope” Thea replied. “You ran off, with no notice, and scared me half to death.” 

“Sorry” Oliver beamed.

“You’re not sorry at all” Thea chastised, but with a hint of playfulness.

Oliver let his daughter go and hugged his sister.

“Welcome home” Thea whispered.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published anything for ages, as real life has gotten in the way of serious writing time.
> 
> So if you want to feed my muse please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> You can also come and say hello, or ask questions at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sadfangirl05


End file.
